1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a matrix-patterned cloth provided on a vehicle seat, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-144312 discloses a heating textile having a three-layered structure as a cloth heater configured to heat a seat which is installed in a vehicle. This heating textile has conductive yarns in the intermediate layer of the three-layered structure, and is heated by application of electricity to the conductive yarns.